


Legs

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Girls are supposed to afraid of spiders … right?





	Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 - Role Reversal
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017

Snuggling deep in the covers, Ron tried to ignore the sound of the alarm blaring from across the room. Hermione rolled over and mumbled something about needing tea to function and it being his turn to turn on the kettle. He placed a sleepy kiss on her cheek and stuck a toe out from under the covers.

“Bloody hell, it is too cold to get out of bed.” he declared as he tucked his toes back under the blanket.

“I go out of the covers first yesterday. It is your turn today,” Hermione rolled up into the covers, taking what little Ron had.

“So that is how we are going to be this morning,” Ron muttered as he stumbled out of bed and towards the kitchen. “Just wait until you want ice cream in the middle of the night….”

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Ron lit the back unit, put water in the kettle and set the kettle on to boil. “Wonder what the Daily Prophet has come up with today? Not like they actually cover the news…” Ron continued to grumble as he walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. Hearing a thunk at the door, he muttered _Accio Daily Prophet_ and waited for the paper to come to his hand. There were times when magic came in handy.

The kettle whistled in the kitchen and Ron headed back to prepare the tea. Walking and reading the Daily Prophet, Ron bumped into the door frame and looked up. Eight eyes stared back at him…

Hermione grumbled as she stumbled from the bedroom. “Ron, why is the kettle screaming? I really wanted to sleep a few more minutes.” Hermione continued to waddle towards the kitchen as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

“Ronald Weasley, cut off that kettle before it boils dry, for Merlin’s sake.” Hermione grumbled as she bumped into Ron’s still form. “Why are you standing in the door? I need that tea to be human.”

Ron stuttered and pointed at the web. “Spppppiiiiddddeeeerrr …. There’s a spider … rigghtt in front of me …”

Hermione grabbed the Daily Prophet from Ron’s frozen fingers. Rolling it up, she swatted the spider and took down it’s web. “There … problem solved,” she said as she handed the rolled up newspaper back to Ron. “Please go take care of the kettle and fix me some tea. I’m going back to bed. It is Saturday after all.”


End file.
